plantsvszombiesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
PvZ : Vyruzz
PvZ : Vyruzz is the sequel to the hit series PvZ : Glitched created by PuffyMuffins. For upcoming secrets, see here. 'Players' PuffyMuffins *PuffyMuffins *Ghost Pepper *Dogtail *Devil Jalapeno *The Vyruzz *The Glitcher *The Broken *Teedle MegaVile *= a character owned by CF3 and is currently temporarily being used for aslong as the Owner is not coming on * Portal Planto * BLCSD * Power Blue Nightshade* * Mangoo* * Citron* * Snowgrape* * Cupcake-Shroom* * Berrymist* 'Arcs & Episode List' 'Arc 1 :|: The Invasion Begins' 'Episode 1 :|: Shamrockstar's Mansion' The team gets ejected from the shattering dimension through a portal. The portal leads to a beautiful place, and the team gets angrily greeted by Shamrockstar. Carp and Shamrockstar get into a fight, and Dogtail breaks it up. Quickly, the two make up and everyone introduces themselves. It was getting late outside, and Shamrockstar invites the team into his mansion. He then recalls seeing a few team members (Puffy, Ghost Pepper, Carp, etc.) from a day called "Forth of July." Shamrockstar apparently, 3 months after the party, saw a Glitched portal, that sucked him in. He was then transported here. Puffy explains how the team got there, which takes a while. Shamrockstar then generously offers them to stay in his mansion for the night. They obviously accept, but then, a purple beam spawns in the distance while the upper floor blows up and Carolina Grim Reapear appears. The team hides, confused, while Shamrockstar defeats him. Carolina Grim Reapear then floats off. After this, Shamrockstar notices a something in the distance, and when approaching it, Carp gets taken. The team goes back to the mansion after inspecting, just to notice Carp is gone. Shamrockstar orders no one to leave the mansion, as he investigates. Carp then gets cannon shot in a cage into sand by Dark Carp in his lair. Carolina Grim Reaper, watching by Dark Carp's side. Shamrockstar then saves Carp and brings him back to the mansion. While this occurs, Puffy starts reading books, learning a bit about the dimension's history. Apparently, a dark force swept over the land, and according to myth it was The Glitcher's brother, The Vyruzz. The team, creeped out by this, ends up going to sleep confused as ever. 'Episode 2 :|: Village of Valary' The team goes to sleep, but contradicting Shamrockstar's rules, Puffy leaves the mansion, seeking out the village in the books. The Village of Valary ends up being a while away, but he makes it. The Villagers talk about the history and The Temple, which was home to their leader, which they claim to have been King Zombie. Stacy, wakes up from a nightmare and notices Puffy's absence. She runs out to find Puffy talking to the Villagers, then grabbing him and running. She had a vision of The Vyruzz rising again. When running away, the Peasants say something that nor Puffy nor Stacy could here, but it sounded sinister. Heat Man wasn't scared at all to a point that he entered the temple. He found out that it's bland, so he placed a note of his presence. Shamrockstar ran to a boat, waiting for the crew. The entire team made a clean getaway - Tracey, scared, hid Carp in the bag and jumped in the boat. While waiting for the crew, Johnathan encounters the team (Excluding Shamrockstar, Carp and Tracey.) Heat Man went in the boat. The entire team, with Johnathan, were stalled. A person (unknown) talks to Puffy. Puffy is unknowing, so he has no idea about what was going on. The boat remains safe and protected, while the team, specifically Puffy, has no idea about the person. Is he a friend or without the r? Nobody knows. 'Episode 3 :|: He's Here' The team is on a boat in the ocean, when suddenly Cyber variants of the CIA and FBI appear. The CIA are shooting the team from Helicopters while the FBI is on a boat similar to the teams. They came when they detected the briefcase. While the fight goes on, Puffy swims to shore to run to the village again. The CIA Helicopter crashes into the FBI boat after a long period of combat, and the two blow up. But, from their surprise, the Cybers fuse together to make a giant blackhole that Shamrockstar and Sickler get sucked into. They become Infected and them and Carolina Grim Reaper go to the village. The team on the boat is relieved and scared about Shamrockstar and Sickler, and the run after them. Puffy notices Armored Nut's Ghost was with him and Puffy talks to one of the villagers. The villager points to the red beam coming from the temple's top and claims that it means The Vyruzz is coming. They talk about The Glitcher and find out he is The Vyruzz's brother! But suddenly, the beam gets wider and Armored Nut's Ghost runs with Puffy to a nearby cave to witness what is happening. The villagers run into their home's bomb shelters just before the All Seeing Eye on top of the temple explodes into Smoke and Dust. Carolina Grim Reaper and the other two (being vyrites now) run into the temple's top quickly. Out comes a blue top hat and a voice says, "It's Showtime." 'Episode 4 :|: Put Your Hands Together For...' The team watches in terror as The Vyruzz appears. The Vyruzz attacks the team with a ship, and the ship lands. Vyrite Shamrockstar and Carolina Grim Reaper stay on board, but Vyrite Sickler comes out. Vyrite Sickler chops of the head of Puffy, but Puffy regens his head, as the rest of him was unharmed. Wikia-Critic tries to fight Vyrite Sickler, but fails. Vyrite Sickler then becomes... CACTIVUS?! Wikia-Critic Calls up backup just before his phone was shot. Puffy decides to fuse with WC to become... Paraiba! Paraiba attacks with her S.W.O.R.D, but doesn't do much. WC's backup was Astro, who tries to fight The Vyruzz instead of Cactivus, but Cactivus fights Astro. Cactivus then makes shadow clones of Paraiba and Astro, which attack the other significantly. Paraiba unfuses, and Shadow Paraiba poofs Puffy into his gem form, but there are 2 gems. The Vyruzz takes Puffy's gems and bubbles them, taking them into the ship. He then fires a widespread barrage that knocks the team unconcious, and Cactivus teleports them to the ship. But, all but one was knocked unconcious. Wikia-Critic surrendered and The Vyruzz had a quick say before knocking him unconcious too. With the team imprisoned on the ship, is there any hope left at all? 'Episode 5 :|: Trapped in Space' One of Puffy's gems returns to physical form. Chrysoberyl starts panicing, looking for Benitoite. Sadly, he is unable to escape the cell. Benitoite returns to physical form and freezes the field and then drills it, allowing her to escape. She drills underground to hide from The Vyruzz as he walks down the hall. Vineimob appears and frees Chrysoberyl, and says that he's from the SPC (Secured Plant Containment) which contains violent non plants/zombies. JeremeJevite is revealed in a cell, since he was imprisoned by Vineimob. He states that Vineimob is evil. Benitoite finds Chrysoberyl and fuses into PuffyMuffins. Puffy then frees JeremeJevite, and it is revealed that Vineimob is evil! The Vyruzz searches for WC, ending up finding Puffy. WC unfuses into Lockz and Deadz, revealing he is a fusion. But as they converse, The Vyruzz zaps Puffy in one hit, making her revert to his two gem forms, but the gems are red and wierd looking. The Vyruzz then takes the two gems and tells a mysterious plant to set course for homeworld. The two gems end up fusing into... Vyrite Puffy. They are then left with the message, "Are you ready for the second act?" 'Episode 6 :|: EsCaPe' Vyrite Puffy attacks the team for a while, then unfusing because only Chrysoberyl was infected. Chrysoberyl forcefully fuses with Benitoite and tries to attack again, but they unfuse once more. Chrysoberyl then stabs Benitoite, returning her to gem form. He then takes the gem and finds another guy to fuse with. He ends up fusing with The Vyruzz, to make Sard. The two make everyone unconscious and then unfuse. The Vyruzz grows tired and falls unconscious himself. Benitoite reforms but then kisses Chrysoberyl on the forehead and he becomes cured. They show their affection for eachother and fuse again. Then Puffy wakes everyone up and cures them. Deadz then asks Puffy to fuse with him, and they do making Scarlet Emerald. They fuse their weapons into a Scythe and Chain, which poofs The Vyruzz. They unfuse and Puffy grabs his gem. Then, they set the course back to the planet and crash. But before they get a pat on the back and go leave, Vineimob says, "This isn't over." 'Episode 7 :|: Confrontation' A strange arm emerges from the ground and grabs Puffy underground. Next to Vineimob appears two gems. In terror, the team watches as the two gems get bubbled and disappear into the unknown. Vineimob says, "You cold? Because you won't be for long," before the land around the team starts to shake before going full speed into the unknown depth. Ghost Pepper manages to escape and turns invisible to hide from Vineimob. The team is frozen in movement as Devil Jalapeno appears. After singing his opening song, "Welcome to Hell," Devil Jalapeno allows everyone to chose their form of death. The team was unfrozen and they request a few moments to think about it. In reality, they are thinking of a plan to escape. The team notices a mine cart and distracts Devil Jalapeno before hopping in. They don't know where they are going, but they know that they rather be anywhere than Hell. 'Episode 8 :|: The Great Chase' Devil Jalapeno realizes that they are escaping and sends Dark Minions and a Dark Mage after them. The team defeats them with ease, angering Devil Jalapeno. As them team is recovering a few blows, Devil Jalapeno uses magic on the lava around them and throws it around the upcoming track. Puffy drains all of her magic on floating the cart and all of the passengers safely over the attack. In anger, Devil Jalapeno tries to execute another attack but fails. The team safely escapes into a strange area. Devil Jalapeno screams after them before going back to his lab. 'Episode 9 :|: Out of Place' The team appears in a completely black room with strings of green binary on the walls. After questioning the room, Starshine emerges and tells them a bit about herself. Then, after a long conversation, 01101101 appears and wants to fight, but is easily killed by Puffy. Puffy gets stabbed by something and poofs into Chrysoberyl and Benitoite. After explaining their new form, they fuse together. Then out of nowhere, The Glitcher appears. After complaining, he claims that he wants to help them. He heard that Teedle the Time Keeper was going to ruin the time continuum for good. After agreeing to receive help from The Glitcher, the team decides that they must first get out of Hell. 'Episode 10 :|: Glitchy Goofball' The team discusses plans to defeat Teedle while Power Blue Nightshade appears. Suddenly, the strings of binary on the walls form into a clock with a one hour timer. Taken as a time limit until time is destroyed, the team quickly escapes through one of The Glitcher's portals to the bottom of a floating island. A storm is brewing as the team notices that there is a giant clock tower in front of them with the timer on the top as well. The land under them starts to crumble so the team rushes to run up the tower. 'Episode 11 :|: Three Strikes You're Out' The team begins to run up the tower when the come across a strange button. The Glitcher smashes the button, breaking some of the staircase. The entire team gets a bit agitated, but Dogtail uses magic to teleport them a bit ahead. The team continues upward for 10 minutes until the timer stops and the stairs transform into a small platform. Teedle appears and summons three Clock-Bots before disabling magic and special attacks, then coming up with the motto, "Teedlee!" The Clock-Bots all say, "5 Turns Remain." The Glitcher takes it upon himself to finish them. He smashes the ground around the Clock-Bots, trying to use one of his special attacks. It effects the Clock-Bots, but it doesn't damage them. The Clock-Bots all start to say, "1 Turn Remains." The team gets agitated again before Puffy deals with the Clock-Bots herself. Teedle congratulates them and then reforms the staircase and start the timer back up. 10 minutes pass and the stairs become a platform and the timer stops. After a short word from Teedle, he spawns three Alarm Clock-Bots and then goes off with a "Teedlee." The Alarm Clock-Bots say, "Don't hurt me!" The Glitcher tells them that he isn't going to hurt them. One of the Alarm Clock-Bots walks up to The Glitcher and explodes in his and the teams face. The team gets agitated for a third time before Dogtail solves and defeats the enemies. The timer restarts and the stairs reform. The team runs up for another 10 minutes before getting tired. At this moment, Teedle gives the team a short 5 minute break. Teedle stops the timer and forms the land into a nice lounge for 5 minutes. At this moment, Puffy yells at The Glitcher for his mistakes. The Glitcher is defended by Ghost Pepper. The Glitcher becomes a bit sad. The 5 minutes are up and the stairs reform, the timer restarts, and the race against time resumes. 'Episode 12 :|: So Sorry!' The team continues to strive through the journey up the giant clock tower. With 30 minutes left, they can almost see the top! After a quick argument and the introduction of Agave Leaf, the team continues up. 10 minutes pass, and the timer stops and the team appears on a platform. Teedle emerges from a portal and duplicates all the characters but The Glitcher, then giving the Glitcher a Ray Gun. The Glitcher is instructed to shoot all the clones and leave the real characters, because if he kills the real characters then both them and their clone die. The Glitcher ends up killing all the clones, except for Derpeashooter, in which he accidentally shoots her. Dogtail promises to revive Derpeashooter later when they get back on safe grounds, but for now the team resumes their quest onward. Puffy gets a little mad at The Glitcher, but all he says is, "So Sorry!" Another 10 minutes pass and nothing happens. The team questions this a little but carries on anyway. Teedle then abruptly appears and removes every other step from the staircase. Now the team is jumping up the stairs! With 10 minutes left, the team questions if they'll make it in time. 9 minutes and 50 seconds pass, and with ten seconds left the path seems to get longer and longer. Dogtail tells Puffy to combined their magic to teleport the entire team to the top. This ends up working as the team appears on top of the tower. Teedle congratulates them, but says that they are still too late. The timer stops with 3 seconds left as The Glitcher walks over to Teedle with a large grin on his face. 'Episode 13 :|: It's Time' With the team confused, The Glitcher begins to explain his initial plan. His plan was to act like he turned over a new leaf when in reality he planned the entire thing with Teedle the Timekeeper from the start. Laughing hysterically, The Glitcher initiates the second part of the plan. Teedle waves his wand in the air and the team goes through time. They appear in the Glitcher Co. Factory, when they initially arrived in an earlier adventure. The team, eager to fight, is told by Dogtail to stay still, as whatever they do now affects the present and the future. Teedle gets a bit angry that they noticed so he time travels them all back to the present. Teedle still isn't over however, as he time travels everyone to the future. They appear in a strange area controlled by The Glitcher and The Vyruzz, plus Teedle manages a few other things. The team spots their future selves being imprisoned by the brothers. Teedle time travels them back to the present. But Dogtail wonders how they could be like that in the future if time is being destroyed. Teedle takes this in and realizes that his and The Glitcher's plan to destroy time fails but farther in the future they have a plan that works. Angry, Teedle desperately tries to find a way to make their plan work. Teedle spots a glowing red gem in PuffyMuffins' possession. 'Episode 14 :|: Muffin-Top it All Off' The Glitcher questions what Teedle has spotted. Teedle points and The Glitcher instantly remembers. PuffyMuffins, in her possession, is the gem of his brother, The Vyruzz. Teedle freezes time and takes the red gem just before unfreezing time. The gem hovers in the air before reforming back into The Vyruzz. Angry, The Vyruzz complains about what he went through after those "meddling plants" got in the way of his plans. The Vyruzz, in anger, shoots a Vyruzz Beam straight at Puffy. The team watches in terror as Puffy transforms into a Vyrite. Teedle tells the team that he and his friends will watch from afar. The three villains teleport to another platform a bit away from the one they are currently on. Teedle disables magic attacks from being used, so to prevent Dogtail from doing anything "special." Vyrite Puffy turns to the team, flying with her moderate-sized demon wings. An epic battle begins. To sum it up, Puffy sent various Vyruzz attacks at the team until everyone but Ghost Pepper was fainted. Ghost Pepper walked up to Puffy and tried to make her remember about the good times they had together. Puffy faintly remembers this and after a long while snaps out of being a Vyrite. Because Puffy's magic wasn't drained, PuffyMuffins cures everyone. Then, Puffy fuses with Dogtail into Heavenly Beryl. As Heavenly Beryl, the two send out a beam of holy light at the villains. As the villains are hit, The Vyruzz gets more furious than before. It was then The Vyruzz transformed into his new form: The Haunting Vyruzz. 'Episode 15 :|: Being Played' The Haunting Vyruzz stands before the team eerily. After some small talk, Porto Planto and Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon are seen behind the Vyruzz Crew. Teedle plans on getting the two out of the way. After a long quarrel, The Haunting Vyruzz makes Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon a Vyrite before Devil Jalapeno arises and sends the two to hell where they must escape a lava eruption. Meanwhile, The Haunting Vyruzz beings attacking the team, but uses an attack that completely kills Puffy. Scared, the team pushes on while Ghost Pepper tends to Puffy. While this occurs, Porto Planto and Vyrite Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon are still escaping. Porto Planto being fueled by his anger with The Haunting Vyruzz turning his leader into a Vyrite. As this happens, Powerblue Night Shade shoots at Teedle, causing time to start collapsing. Dogtail is forced to reverse time a bit so Teedle doesn't accidentally ruin time, killing everyone. Puffy is revived and teleports Vyrite Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon and Porto Planto to the team, proceeding to use a Holy Beam to cure Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon of being a Vyrite. This drains all of Puffy's mana, so the team steps in front of her to battle. The Haunting Vyruzz tries to attack, but fails due to the extensive use of his mana. This forces the Vyruzz Crew to retreat into the secret base far across the lands. The Haunting Vyruzz begins to call Cosmor and ask him to prepare attacks across the lands. Cosmor accepts before The Haunting Vyruzz hangs up. To conserve his power, The Haunting Vyruzz transforms back into The Vyruzz. Meanwhile, the team follows after, but as per usual, The Glitcher rigged the portal to teleport the team far away from where they are. The team looks at their new surroundings. At last, the team has escaped the tower, but what lies ahead is more dangerous. They have arrived in The Vyrite Desert. Arc 2 :|: Across the Lands Episode 1 :|: Vyrite Desert Dungeon (Part 1) Episode 2 :|: Inside Sandy Walls (Part 2) Episode 3 :|: Beyond the Stars, Within the Cosmos Episode 4 :|: Shipwrecked (Part 1) Episode 5 :|: Wrath of the Sea (Part 2) Episode 6 :|: Enemy Ship! (Part 3) Episode 7 :|: Land Ho! (Part 4) Episode 8 :|: Cosmic Power! Episode 9 :|: Administrative Strength Episode 10 :|: A Puzzling Endeavor, A Forest of Secrets Episode 11 :|: Broken Hearted Episode 12 :|: Bigger Eyes than Brains Episode 13 :|: Scaling the Mountain Episode 14 :|: Avalanche! Episode 15 :|: Comic Interruptions Arc 3 :|: Vyrites Category:Slightly Archived Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplays by PuffyMuffins Category:Shows Category:PvZ : Trilogy